


The Way A Rose Blooms

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: My portion of the Thorki Secret Santa exchange 2018!Loki and Thor find a moment for themselves as they await their upcoming marriage.





	The Way A Rose Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickcheney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickcheney/gifts).



> i had a lot of fun with this, so i hope you like it, Cho! check Cho out on [tumblr](https://chickcheney.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickcheney)

Such a wondrous thing how trellises could offer the illusion of privacy while not actually giving any. If anyone were walking along their section of the garden path they would be able to see right through the delicate blossoms and leaves that surrounded this little hiding place. Loki could cover them with a spell, of course, but where was the fun in that?

Thor was a feast laid out in the grass, his glorious body completely bare for Loki’s appreciation as he lay upon the blanket of his cape. The deep red fabric highlighted a heavy flush that had spread over his face and chest and it made Loki want to eat him alive. 

“Look at you, golden prince,” Loki whispered.

Thor smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips and tongues knew each other well by now, so many hours passed just kissing while trying to escape their attendants to do more. Loki didn’t know how far they could take this, but he had waited long enough, and so had Thor. He pressed kisses to Thor’s chest and nuzzled the thick, golden hair that covered his skin. In so many ways Thor was a beast. Made of power and strength, and he was being given to Loki.

Thor’s stomach jumped when Loki dragged his hands down, and for a moment he wondered if Thor was ticklish. How cute.

He continued down, feeling and kissing every inch of skin offered. Gods why couldn’t the negotiations just be over so he and Thor could be wed and do more of this? It was bad enough that Jotunheim had claim to Loki’s blood in the negotiations, but the damned Alfish court decided now they wanted to include him in the illustrious history of their princes and seiðrmasters and they were slowing everything down. No matter, at least their Vanir hosts had such a lovely, expansive garden.

Thor spread his legs so readily when Loki slid down between them and that motion, that willingness had Loki’s cock throbbing inside his breeches. Loki wrapped his hand around Thor’s proud length and kissed a bead of precum off the tip. A little gasp fell from Thor’s lips and he smiled.

“We don’t have that much time, Loki, we’ll be caught,” Thor whispered, voice tight as his eyes darted to the trellis.

Loki grinned and swirled his tongue around the head of Thor’s dick, lewd and luxurious with his attention. Thor bit down a groan and with every sound, with every sign of his pleasure Loki was becoming more and more addicted to this act. Where else could he touch that would make Thor come apart for him?

“Loki!” Thor kept his voice quiet, but he was probably being louder than he’d intended.

Loki chuckled. “I can’t very well leave you in such a state, Thor, what kind of husband would I be?”

“The kind that doesn’t cause an incident over breach of our marriage contract,” Thor replied, but there was no heat to his words.

“Doesn’t sound very much like me then, does it?” Loki mused.

Thor laughed, then moaned softly as Loki swallowed him down. His precum was bitter and his skin was a little salty from sweat and Loki took a deep breath with his mouth stuffed full because that taste meant this was real. It wasn’t another dream, or another illusion he’d crafted to entertain himself. No. Thor was with him, Thor was spread open and leaking onto his tongue. Loki sucked on the top half of Thor’s cock and began moving his tongue over the foreskin, rolling it back and forth across the head.

No one had come looking for them yet. Loki could finish Thor off right here. Maybe they could do more.

With a single thought Loki’s fingers were slick and he pressed the pad of his middle finger to Thor’s hole. Thor went up to his elbows and looked down at Loki, then out toward the garden beyond the trellis, then back. He bit his lower lip and nodded, spread his legs wider, sighed as Loki’s finger slid into him in one easy push. So yielding.

Loki thrust his finger in and out slowly, marvelling that Thor didn’t resist him for even a moment. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one distracting himself during their lonesome nights. Thor gasped and his hips bucked, fucking up until the head bumped against Loki’s throat. Then Loki stroked over something and Thor dropped onto his back again and shoved his hand into his mouth, stomach and thighs trembling.

Well, that was unexpected. Loki hadn’t realized Aesir men had a sweet spot inside, or maybe it was Thor’s Vanir half. Whichever it was, he liked that reaction. He moved his finger and brushed that place again, then again, then pushed a second finger inside and pressed right up on it as he sucked hard on Thor’s dick where it was jerking and leaking heavily in his mouth. Thor picked his legs up and held them in the air like a common harlot just begging. Loki hummed, rubbed the little secret he found, and startled as Thor’s hand yanked at his hair and shoved him down so hard he almost choked.

Thor was screaming around his hand as cum flooded Loki’s mouth. So much he couldn’t catch it all. A steady drip of creamy white fell out of the corners of his mouth to run back down into Thor’s pubic hair. Loki pulled his fingers free and swallowed the last few pulses of Thor’s orgasm as that glorious cock went soft in his mouth.

Loki’s scalp stung when Thor let go of the handful of hair he’d taken for himself. Thor’s other hand fell back to the dark red cape underneath them, and Loki could see deep, purple indents from Thor’s teeth. A malicious kind of pride flared in his chest and made his stomach flip in excitement. He was going to make Thor scream so loudly on their wedding night that every realm would hear it.

They met each other’s eyes, then looked toward the garden, listened, waited. Even muffled, that was undoubtedly a scream and if anyone was within earshot then they were likely only seconds from being found. But nothing. No steps, no shouts. Loki could sense neither anything approaching nor any alarms sounded.

He turned back to Thor and grinned, sure that the edge of it was wicked with how happy he was. His hands went to Thor’s ankles and slid up the insides of his calves to feel the muscle, then up further along his thighs.

“You’re the greatest warrior in the Nine Realms, isn’t that true?” Loki asked.

Thor scoffed and Loki spied a flush crawling to his cheeks. “I am a great warrior, but there are many other warriors as skilled as I am.”

Loki shook his head. “There is no one else like you in any realm or reality.”

Thor’s breath quivered as Loki rubbed his ass, groped it, stared at that pretty, abused hole he’d just fingered. They had time. If they didn’t, then Loki would disguise them as a last resort. He couldn’t keep waiting, he just couldn’t. Not when he now knew there was a place in Thor’s body that he could touch and rub until Thor fell apart.

The laces of his trousers undid themselves at his will, and Thor’s eyes went wide, but he made no objections. Loki spelled a little more lube into Thor’s body and ran one hand up Thor’s stomach as he pushed inside. There wasn’t enough prep, but Thor still took him so easily, so greedy for him. Gods but the heat of him was nearly unbearable. How did someone from such a warm planet end up so hot inside? Loki closed his eyes as inch after inch of him was sheathed in his future husband. Their hips pressed together and Loki tried to press even more, wondered in a moment of madness if he could find a way to live in Thor’s skin and have this warmth everywhere.

Music started up in the distance and they both froze. Oh. That was why no one was looking for them. The mid-afternoon party was starting, they were supposed to be dressing in their finery and making appearances.

Thor grabbed his shoulder and forced his attention back where it belonged. “We should make it count.”

Loki’s heart tripped in his chest and he knew at once that he was in love with Thor. What luxury to love the man with whom he’d be spending all his many years.

He nodded and braced himself against Thor’s ribs, leaning forward for a little more leverage. Thor kept his legs spread high and wide, so fucking filthy that it sent a thrill through Loki’s stomach. They must’ve been a sight, Thor naked on a carpet of his red cape and Loki fully clothed in his nice leathers, only his cock out so he could shove it deep in Thor’s willing body.

As much as he wanted, there was no time to savor this moment, their first time. Loki stared into Thor’s eyes and pulled out, then snapped his hips forward. Thor’s head slammed back into the ground and the muscle in his jaw bulged. He was so sensitive inside, Loki loved it.

Murmuring voices began approaching but Loki couldn’t stop, Thor felt too good. He’d never had pleasure like this, not even from his doubles. The voices came close, just one hedge row away and Loki slowed his thrusts just enough to keep their skin from slapping. Oh, that, that was good. Loki’s head rolled, he bit his lip, Thor was biting his other hand and Loki almost laughed. He’d have to heal the bite marks, there was no way to explain them.

The voices lingered, idle conversation about court gossip. Loki wanted to send a snake after them, but that would draw too much attention. He pressed his hips flush to Thor’s ass and ground around in a circle, a manic grin splitting his face as Thor panted hard and grabbed his forearm. When he did it again Thor moved into it and the tiniest noise escaped his throat. Gods he was so beautiful. Sweat-slicked skin and a lingering glow from cumming so hard; that flush from the way he was being filled, the way his pleasure was lighting him up. And it was Loki’s doing.

Finally whoever was walking on the path left and Loki abandoned his restraint. His cock was throbbing with the beat of his heart, jerking and jumping with every thrust. He looked down to where they were joined and let out a heavy breath.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

Thor moaned quietly and tipped his hips up and there, there, perfect. Gods Thor was so perfect. Loki pounded into him as hard as he could and Thor took it so well. Hot as the sun inside and twice as golden, so beautiful for him, all his, his husband, his to love, to use and be used. Thor was so good, he felt so good, made Loki’s cock so full it hurt, Thor—

“Thor, oh, fuck, fuck.” Loki’s eyes snapped back up to Thor’s and time stopped for a moment as his balls drew up and he came so hard his arms nearly gave out. Did sex always feel this good?

He couldn’t stop moving, he ground their hips together to milk himself, to give Thor everything because he’d certainly earned every drop. All he could do was pant and breathe because any sound risked turning into a scream. Loki wondered if he looked helpless because he felt like he was breaking. Thor smiled and reached up to cradle his jaw in one hand, humming quietly when Loki leaned into his touch.

Loki closed his eyes and came down with the feeling of Thor’s callused thumb rubbing his cheekbone. The music crested in the heart of the garden and he knew soon someone actually would come find them. He pulled out and meant to stand, truly, be he couldn’t. Instead he knelt between Thor’s spread legs with his hands on his thighs and started laughing, which made Thor laugh with him.

Thor was first to move, rolling onto his feet in one smooth motion and a grunt of effort. Loki took a hand offered and swayed as he stood and tucked himself back in as quickly as he could. They looked at Thor’s clothes scattered around the grass and Loki sighed.

“To Hel with it,” he said, and waved his hand to use just enough magic to put them both in appropriate outfits for the occasion.

Thor chuckled and turned to him, large and gentle in his joy. He reached up into the trellises and plucked a fresh marbled rose blossom, then tucked it into one of the plaits in Loki’s hair.

“There.” He grinned and leaned in, pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead, and offered him an arm.

Loki took it and allowed Thor to guide them down into the party. If the negotiations didn’t finish soon Loki was going to perform the binding ceremony himself. He didn’t want to wait any longer to claim the glorious future walking at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> self-edited pardon any mistakes. comment and let me know what you think :D


End file.
